BioSponge
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Jack Spongebob Squarepants was a normal sponge until he found Bikini Bottom. He explores Bikini Bottom and has to survive the Bikini Bottom horror.


**Author's note: So you won't be confused here are the characters and who they play...**

**Spongebob- Jack Ryan**

**Sandy Cheeks- Tenembaum**

**Mr. Crabs- Andrew Ryan**

**Plankton- Atlas/Fontaine**

**Pearl-Little Sister**

**Patrick-A Big Daddy**

**Squidward-Sander Cohen**

**Doctor- Steinman**

**Krabby Patty secret sauce- ADAM**

**Krabby Patties- EVE**

* * *

In some plane 1959

Jack Spongebob was happily eating some burgers while reading a letter from his parents. He hadn't seen them in a while, and he was flying over to visit.

"I miss them.." He mumbled softly as he held a package from them.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hi, this is your parents. We really miss you and want you to come home._

_We really love you and please come soon..._

_Love,_

_Your parents_

Jack smiled, holding up a picture of the tan round sponge mother and his mustached father both standing on the porch of the farm. He was about to chuckle and say something when the plane shifted over turbulence and made him jump.

The plane started shaking violently, throwing Spongebob side to side with the package still in hand until he heard screams and panicking from the other passengers. He shifted and dropped the package, his hands digging into the armrests as he braced for impact.

It all became a bright blur, the crash dazing him momentarily before he reopened his eyes, seeing that he was underwater. He watched as debris sank by him; purses, baggage, jewelry... plane parts!?

He stuck his head out of the water, gasping for breath desperately as his eyes scanned the water surrounding him. He jerked his head side to side, seeing the total devastation of the plane that had burst into flames above water.

"Holy flopping jellyfish!" He yelled to himself and saw an obelisk on an island like a beacon, the moonlight shining on it as he found the steps. He slowly made his way up the granite steps, the stairs ending before two large, wooden doors.

He, figuring that there was a radio or light he could use for help inside the looming and intimidating lighthouse. He took a sharp breath and opened the door, finding himself in absolute blackness until a single light flickered on. Then another one, and before long a whole series of lights flashed on. Music played over the intercom, making the mood more eerie and confusing until he made his way downstairs.

A submarine machine sat in the center, below a banner of red and gold letters.

"Enter not a god or hero, enter only man... Guess Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy won't be here..." Jack mumbled to himself, stepping inside the bathesphere before he pulled the lever. He felt the submarine descend below the water, marine life swimming by as he admired the seafloor.

"Wow..." He said in awe, a screen sliding down in front of the little window and obscuring the view of the ocean. He saw an overweight crab in a suit, coolly sitting at a leather chair as he spoke.

"Hello. I am Andrew Crabs. I ask, should a man be judged on the sweat of his brow...?" Spongebob thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. Maybe he was unappreciated at the Krusty Krab...

"No! Says the man in Washington, it belongs to the goverment. No, says the man in Russia it belongs to the people. So you see..." There was a dramatic pause from the crab, before he continued. "I made Bikini Bottom..." The video concluded as the screen lifted away, allowing the view back into the ocean. Spongebob's mouth opened up in shock, the large scale and beauty of the city was spectacular. The bright lights, the skyscrapers, it was like New York.

Only it was underwater.

"Holy Krabby Patties!" He yelled and fell on his butt in shock, this was a dream. This couldn't be true, it was too... unbelievable!

The bathesphere pulled into a dark station port. There was complete darkness except for the slight blue light that would flicker on. He saw a man in the center of the room, as he was begging for his life.

"No please don't kill me!" The man screamed in horror as the light went off, shielding from Spongebob's view the gruesome death.

"Right..." He said slowly and a disfigured woman with claws turned to Spongebob, who was safe in the bathesphere.

"Hello...? Anyone in there?" She asked slowly, her voice cackling with craze as Spongebob waved.

"Yeah. I'm in here, my name is Jack Spongebob Squarepants!" He said happily and the thing screeched madly, jumping on top of the bathesphere. She clawed and screamed in anger when she couldn't get to Spongebob.

"Hey that's not nice!" Spongebob explained angrily and the thing stopped in frustration or the sound of his voice. Seeing she wasn't going to reach him, she jumped onto the wall then climbed away.

"...bye?" He questioned slowly, unsure if this was real as the radio inside the sphere started talking.

"Hello? Come in, this is Atlas..." The radio buzzed to life, cackling as the voice spoke, Spongebob picked it up curiously.

"Hello? I'm Jack Spongebob Squarepants..." There was a long pause before Jack just had to ask. "What type of name is Atlas?" The radio sighed, ignoring his question as he continued.

"Hello boyo, well. Welcome to Bikini Bottom!" The radio said sarcastically and Spongebob stepped out of the bathesphere cautiously. Wary of anymore of those 'things' coming back.

"Hello Atlas... what was that thing?" He asked slowly. There was nothing like what he just saw anywhere. It was horrifying.

"That was a splicer, boyo. A person who ate to much of the Krabby Patties secret sauce..." Atlas explained sadly as Spongebob scanned around the around the dark room, with baggage scattered around everywhere.

"Well, Atlas, where do I go now?" Spongebob asked and picked up a jelly fishing net that was a shining gold color. With the words, "Ol' Reliable" inscribed into the handle.

"Holy cow! I'm seeing things shine now!" Spongebob yelled and Atlas laughed nervously. Was this kid off his rocker?

"Right. Well go wander 'round for awhile and find stuff..." Atlas said over the radio and Spongebob nodded.

"Ok! Hey what's this?" Spongebob asked as he picked up Krabby Patty Secret Sauce.

"Oh. That's the Secret Sauce. Inject it into your wrist, boyo, and you will have super powers..." Atlas explained, hoping the kid wouldn't think he was insane from telling him that.

"Like Mermaid Man?" Spongebob asked hopefully, Atlas sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Just like Mermaid Man..." Spongebob nodded happily, slowly raising the needle as he injected it into his wrist. His vision started to blur horribly as Atlas was tried to comfort and ease Jack to relax. Spongebob felt faint, stumbling around the balcony before he fell over and onto the cold marble floor below. It was painful.

A few minutes later his vision was reappearing and he saw some ugly fish in front of him, one had a bad leg, the other looked weak. As if he was made of paper and his bones made of glass.

They were discussing something when they heard and felt the ground shake violently.

"Shit! Lets go!" The weaker one ordered, as the other one cried out in pain, clutching his leg as they ran off.

"Ah! My leg!" They ran away, leaving Jack alone as a huge whale walked up to him, skipping in steps as she made the ground shake.

"Look Mr. Bubbles! An angel! Hey, wait a minute! This angel still breathing..." She said in a sing-song voice, smiling down to Jack as the star groaned.

"Hmph. He's going to become an angel soon..." The whale said and skipped away with the star following. Spongebob got up slowly and looked at his radio.

"Alright, boyo, that was a little sister and her big daddy..." He said and Spongebob nodded, looking in the direction they went off towards to. A whale and a star in metal, what the...?

"Well go explore 'round for awhile..." Atlas suggested and Spongebob nodded walking away to explore, going into the depths of Rapture.

* * *

**Should I continue? Leave a review please!**

**UPDATED THE CHAPTER AFTER THREE YEARS! :D hope it was wayyyyyyyy better than the original. LOL, I was 12 when I wrote that old version. Humor me. :DD thanks for my reviewers, I changed it to Ol' Reliable :33**


End file.
